gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Stars Brawlers
All-Stars Brawlers is a Super Smash Bros.-like fighting game featuring many different characters. These characters have their own unique reason of joining the fray as explained in arcade mode. Main Menu *Story Mode *Free-For-All *Arcade Mode *Extras *Options Gameplay Overall gameplay is pretty much the same as that of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the arcade mode layout is similar to that of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: *Stage 1- Fight a single opponent; standard free-for-all rules apply; knock your opponents out more times than they do you *Stage 2- Fight two opponents; standard FFA rules apply *Stage 3 and 4- Fight three opponents; standard FFA rules apply; on stage 4, one of the opponents has a higher AI *Stage 5 and 6- Fight three opponents, but in a one-life stock match; like stage 4, one AI is better than the other two *Stage 7- a one-on-one one-life stock match with your rival; a short cutscene is shown before the match; note that each character has a unique cutscene. *Stage 8- The final fight with a being known as the Creator (original character); the Creator will summon a shadow version of a random fighter; when all minions are defeated, he will fight you himself; keep doing this for three phases In addition, characters will have an intro and ending cutscene from Arcade mode available for view in Extras mode if you beat Arcade mode with a specific character. Characters Default Fighters *Mario *Solid Snake *Sonic *SpongeBob *Ryu *Dexter *Sir Arthur *Wesker *Zero *Spider-Man *Batman *Freddy Krueger *Aku *Sub-Zero *Johnny Bravo *Haggar *Ken the Eagle *Bart *Shadow *Jin Unlockable Fighters *Popeye *Crash Bandicoot *Sephiroth *Shredder *Dante *Axel *Medusa *Captain Planet *Wolverine *Goku *Bowser *Zelos *Alucard *Voldo *Terry Bogard *Bowser Jr. DLC Fighters *Ben Tennyson *Optimus Prime *Squidward *Mac and Bloo *Mickey Mouse Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone *Dexter's Lab *Demon Village *Tricell Laboratory *Daily Bugle Rooftop *The Pit *Final Fortress *N Sanity Beach *Limbo City *Bowser's Castle *Dracula's Keep *Koopa Airship Movesets This list refers only to a character's special moves and Final Smashs (a holdover from SSBB, if ya know what I mean). *Mario Standard- Fireball Side- Cape Up- Super Jump Punch Down- F.L.U.D.D. Final Smash- Mario Finale *Snake Standard- Hand Grenade Side- Rocket Launcher Up- Cypher Down- C4 Final Smash- Grenade Launcher *Sonic Standard- Homing Attack Side- Spin Dash Up- Spring Jump Down- Spin Charge Final Smash- Super Sonic *SpongeBob Standard- Bubble Side- Butt Dash Up- Sponge Catapult Down- Karate Spin Final Smash- Fry Boy *Ryu Standard- Hadoken Side- Denjin Hadoken Up- Shoryuken Down- Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Final Smash- Shinku Hadoken *Dexter Standard- Zapper Blast Side- Warp Up- Heli-Backpack Down- Zapper Bolt Final Smash- Giant Robot Action *Arthur Standard- Lance Toss Side- Scythe Toss Up- Sword Flipper Down- Scattered Crossbow Final Smash- Fire Dragon *Wesker Standard- Samurai Edge Side- Phantom Dance Up- Madness Missile Down- Seeker Final Smash- Uroboros *Zero Standard- Hadangeki Side- Sentuizan Up- Sogenmmu Down- Raijinkei Final Smash- Genmurei Z *Spider-Man Standard- Web Shot Side- Spider Hammer Up- Web Cling Down- Spider Sense Final Smash- Spider's Web *Batman Standard- Batarang Side- Leaping Shadow Kick Up- Grappling Hook Down- Smoke Bomb Final Smash- Bat Storm *Freddy Krueger Standard- Glove Toss Side- Freddy Fingers Up- Dream Shift Down- Hell Spike Final Smash- Ultimate Nightmare *Aku Standard- Arc Lazer Side- Buffalo Charge Up- Pinwheel Down- Scorpion Stings Final Smash- Enter the Dragon *Sub-Zero Standard- Ice Blast Side- Icy Slide Up- Ice Clone Down- Ground Ice Final Smash- Ice Field *Johnny Bravo Standard- Pocket Comb Side- Motorcycle Up- Leaping Front-Flip Down- Karate Techniques Final Smash- For the Ladies *Haggar Standard- Steel Pipe Side- Drop Kick Up- Flying Piledriver Down- Double Lariat Final Smash- Final Haggar Buster *Ken the Eagle Standard- Bird Run Side- Eagle Rush Up- Random Flight Down- Eagle Counter Final Smash- Science Ninpo: Phoenix *Bart Standard- Slingshot Side- Banana Peel Up- Skateboard Spin Down- Water Balloon Bomb Final Smash- Sk8tin' Mania *Shadow Standard- Homing Attack Side- Chaos Burst Up- Chaos Control Down- Chaos Spear Final Smash- Chaos Blast *Jin Standard- Penetrating Fist Side- Median Line Destruction Up- Leaping Uppercut Down- Mental Alertness Final Smash- Devil's Beam *Popeye Standard- Wind-up Punch Side- Anchor Kick Up- Spring Hop Down- Stomp Final Smash- Spinach Boost *Crash Standard- Crate Toss Side- Super Slide Up- Death Tornado Down- Belly Flop Final Smash- Aku Aku *Sephiroth Standard- Black Materia Side- Octoslash Up- Reunion Down- Stigma Final Smash- Supernova *Shredder Standard- Shockwave Side- Rushing Claw Up- Sharp Wheel Down- Stormbringer Final Smash- Energy Thrust *Dante Standard- Drive Side- Hysteric (press again to cancel into Grapple) Up- Sky Dance Down- Parry Final Smash- Devil Trigger *Axel Standard- Fire Tooth Side- Blaze of Glory Up- Prometheus Down- Fire Wall Final Smash- Eternal Flames *Medusa Standard- Vector Arrow Side- Snake Bomb Up- Vector Boost Down- Steam Vector Final Smash- Vector Onslaught *Captain Planet Standard- Wind Breath Side- Fire Dart Up- Water Surf Down- Earthquake Final Smash- Elemental Rage *Wolverine Standard- Adamantium Sweep Side- Feral Frenzy Up- Tornado Claw Down- Berserker Slash Final Smash- Berserker Rage *Goku Standard- Ki Blast Side- Tornado! Up- Afterimage Technique Down- Kiai Final Smash- Kamehameha *Bowser Standard- Flame Breath Side- Giant Slam Up- Whirling Fortress Down- Bowser Bomb Final Smash- Giga Bowser *Zelos Standard- Demon Fang Side- Sonic Thrust Up- Light Spear Cannon Down- Guardian Final Smash- Divine Judgement *Alucard Standard- Hellfire Side- Wolf Charge Up- Wing Smash Down- Sword Familiar Final Smash- Dark Inferno *Voldo Standard- Hell Claw Side- Faceless Wheel Up- Single Flap Down- Mantis Crawl Final Smash- Wheel of Madness *Terry Bogard Standard- Power Wave Side- Burn Knuckle Up- Rising Tackle Down- Power Dunk Final Smash- Buster Wolf *Bowser Jr. Standard- Fire Spit Side- Paint Splatter Up- Whirling Shell Down- Koopa Quake Final Smash- Clown Copter *Ben 10 Standard- Swampfire Side- Humungousoar Up- Big Chill Down- AmpFibian Final Smash- Ultimate Humungousoar *Optimus Prime Standard- Firearm Side- Truckin' Up- Float Down- 360 Spin Final Smash- Rollout *Squidward Standard- Sour Note Side- Tentacle Snap Up- Squid Jet Down- Tap Dance Riot Final Smash- Recital *Mac and Bloo Standard- Blooduken Side- Bloomerang Up- Spinning Friends Down- Paddle Ball Whips Final Smash- Bloonan the Barbarian Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Wii U Category:Super Mario Category:Street Fighter Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Tatsunoko Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:3DS games